List of Victorious characters
The following is a list of characters from the Nickelodeon sitcom Victorious. Main Characters Tori Vega The main protagonist, a 16-year-old aspiring singer who enrolls at Hollywood Arts, a prestigious performing arts school, after unexpectedly filling in for her older sister, Trina Vega. Though initially self-conscious and uncertain among Hollywood Arts' talented student body, she soon embraces her own talents and new life. She is very respectful to others, except Robbie sometimes. She seems to have a crush on Beck proven in Tori Goes Platinum since she almost kissed him twice but rejected him once, and the second time Mrs. Vega walk in right before they kissed. Since she felt kissing him was wrong and something she could not do to Jade who seems to be her friend now. Tori is portrayed by Victoria Justice. André Harris Tori's best friend and biggest supporter at Hollywood Arts. He is a gifted musician and is also a talented songwriter. He can play any instrument, but he prefers the keyboard. He has written every song Tori has performed so far in the series. He first met Tori when he was assigned to work with Trina on a performance for the school's annual talent showcase. They became best friends right away. His grandmother is afraid of everything and everyone. He is the guy everybody likes and is always the shoulder to lean on. André is portrayed by Leon Thomas III. Robbie Shapiro A shy and awkward student who is more comfortable speaking through his ventriloquist's dummy, Rex. He tends to take the slightest romantic advance from a girl, even while acting, very seriously. He can play the guitar and the harmonica. Robbie is portrayed by Matt Bennett. Rex Powers Rex Powers is Robbie's alter ego, who is a dummy that Robbie carries around everywhere. Robbie has had Rex since he was young. Since Robbie is too shy to speak for himself most of the time, he talks as Rex, using him to voice his actual feelings and thoughts. The others treat Rex as a real person, and both Robbie and Rex dislike it when Rex is called a "dummy" or "puppet". Rex is obsessed with "Northridge Girls", dumb, talentless and 'easy' girls from a Los Angeles neighborhood. Rex is puppeteered by Matt Bennett and voiced by an uncredited Jake Farrow. Jade West A sarcastic goth girl. She and Tori were adversaries at the beginning of the series, but their rivalry has decreased through the series and Jade has occasionally asked Tori for help. Although she has a caustic personality, Jade is hard working, talented, and popular, but she can be somewhat of a masochist, implying in several episodes that she likes pain. She was Beck's girlfriend for three years, but it could now be considered longer. She wears a lot of black clothing. Jade is seen to get jealous easily. Jade is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies, who also voiced Daphne on Nickelodeon's Winx Club. Cat Valentine A sensitive drama queen. She tends to overreact and is extremely emotional, but becomes close friends with Tori, André, Beck, Trina, and Robbie. She is a brunette but dyes her hair to a red velvet cupcake color. She is seen as eccentric and random. A running gag about Cat is that she gets easily offended by people even when they are not trying to be nasty. Its usually results with her saying, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Her favorite foods are cupcakes, candy, noodles, and potatoes. In the episode "The Birthweek Song", Cat admits that she has psychological problems. She is always talking about her weird brother and the strange situations he gets into. Cat is portrayed by Ariana Grande, who also voiced Diaspro on Nickelodeon's Winx Club. Beck Oliver Beck is handsome, funny and down-to-earth. He is Jade's boyfriend and is close with Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie. Beck is also nice, sweet, and always friendly to everybody, including those that he doesn't know so well. He lives in a trailer that is parked in his parents' driveway so he can live by his own rules. It is said in Tori Goes Platinum that he has developed feelings for Tori but is rejected because Tori doesn't want to hurt Jade's feelings. Beck is portrayed by Avan Jogia. Trina Vega Trina is Tori's obnoxious older sister. Although she is likable and have good intentions, she is a diva and believes everything is always about herself. She truly believes stardom is her destiny. Unfortunately, while she behaves like an diva, her performance level is of a significantly lower grade. Not a lot of people really like her because of her diva ways. Nonetheless, she has managed to somehow get into Hollywood Arts. Trina can sometimes be spoiled and will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. Trina is portrayed by Daniella Monet, who also voiced Mitzi on Nickelodeon's Winx Club. Recurring Characters Sinjin Van Cleef Sinjin is a dorky and somewhat creepy boy at Hollywood Arts. He has a crush on Jade, but she can't stand him. Sinjin was intended to be a one-time character, but Schneider enjoyed Reid's performance so much that he cast him in nearly every episode of the series. He is also the first non-major character so far to have a profile on TheSlap.com. His name is a portmanteau of Sen'jin and Edwin Van Cleef, both characters from the popular online game "World of Warcraft". Erwin Sikowitz Sikowitz is the school's barefoot acting teacher. He has strange methods of teaching. Tori (and possibly everyone else) believes he is crazy. He also loves drinking coconut milk because it gives him "visions." Despite being eccentric, he is caring, smart, and has a lot of wisdom. David and Holly Vega David and Holly are Tori and Trina's parents. They have been seen in the episodes Pilot and The Birthweek Song. Although Holly has been featured in more episodes than David, she was recently seen in the episode Robarrazzi. They are depicted as typical parents from a teenager's point of view: caring parents that look after their kids, but can be embarrassments sometimes. In "Pilot" & "The Birthweek Song," Tori revealed that her father is a cop. Lane Alexander Lane is the school guidance counselor. Lane is a good guidance counselor, and often helps students with their problems and resolves their arguments, but sometimes can be reluctant at times, asking students "Why Me?". He is usually the one making the big announcements at school. He appears to either hate dry skin or is obsessed with lotion, as he can be seen frequently applying lotion to his hands. Category:Character lists Category:Victorious Characters